Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition
is the forty-second episode of Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Synopsis As the Shinkenger finally catch on to a pattern to Akumaro's attacks, the Ayakashi prepares to unleash hell on Earth utilizing Juzo and Uramasa. Plot After Jii notices that the places that Akumaro attacked prior all form a straight line, Takeru becomes concerned as he and the others go through the Shiba archives for any clues. On the Rokumon Junk, Akumaro gives the Ayakashi Tsubotoguro the means to create the final marker. By then, Shitari realizes Akumaro's goal and attempts to reason with him as it would destroy them all. However, Akumaro shows no fear as he reveals that Juzo is an important tool in his plan. Unable to help out, Genta decides to make some sushi for the others as he finds DaiGoyou a tree for Christmas. When contacted by a Gedoushu attack, Genta arrives first to watch Tsubotoguro making people suffer with his pain insects and fights him until the others arrive and fight off the Nanashi. Akumaro arrives as Super Shinken Red charges at him. After being found out and sending Tsubotoguro to continue the plan, Akumaro fights the male Shinkengers as Super Shinken Red pursues Tsubotoguro with the female Shinkengers. As Super Shinken Red slays Tsubotoguro, an annoyed Juzo arrives to demand his Uramasa from Akumaro. As the enlarged Tsubotoguro's platoon are vanquished by Shinkenoh's armaments and the Ayakashi himself is destroyed by Daikai-Shinkenoh with the Ikatenku Buster, Akumaro reveals his plan to open the Gates of Hell by invoking the ancient Urami Gandōgaeshi spell that only a person like Juzo, a Gedounin, can complete. Though Juzo is relucant at first, Akumaro reveals that Uramasa is made from the souls of the Fuwa clan and that only when the sword serves its purpose will their souls be freed. By then, a massive explosion of energy from the ceremony destroys the block that separates Earth and Hell, wounding the Shinkengers and Juzo with Dayu barely escaping as Akumaro makes his way to the slit that opens up the way to Hell. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Juzo Fuwa's wife: Secret Disks *Shinken Red - Kyoutsuu (Rekka Daizantou), Shishi (Rekka Daizantou), Super, Shishi (Shinkenmaru - Kaen no Mai), Saishuu Ougi, Tora (Tora Origami), Shin Samurai Gattai *Shinken Blue - N/A *Shinken Pink - Kyoutsuu (Heaven Fan), Kame (Heaven Fan), Hidden Shield, Kabuto (Kabuto Origami) *Shinken Green - Kyoutsuu (Wood Spear), Kuma (Wood Spear) *Shinken Yellow - Kyoutsuu (Land Slicer), Saru (Land Slicer), Hidden Shield, Kajiki (Kajiki Origami) *Shinken Gold - Sushi (Sushi Changer) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . *'Key Title Kanji': 望 (Ambition, associated with Akumaro's ultimate desire for bringing Hell to Earth) *This is the only time Mako utilizes the Kabuto Origami she was originally assigned but gave to Chiaki in Act 10; this is the only time as well that Kotoha uses the Kajiki Origami. Home video releases *The third volume of the ''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Blu-Ray Box Set comes with episodes 34-49, and was released on June 13th 2014 at a cost of 20,790 yen. Shinkenger Blu-ray.jpg|''Shinkenger'' on Blu-ray. 81nzsJQ4rNL. SL1375 .jpg|''Shinkenger'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover Samurai Sentai Shinkenger DVD Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Act 41: The Sent Words, Act 42: Two Centuries' Ambition, Act 43: One Last Sword, Act 44: The Eighteenth Head of the Shiba House and Act 45: The Impersonator. See Also Category:Samurai Sentai Shinkenger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai Christmas Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi